


It's All a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

by AlorinDanya (achangeofmagic)



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: #IFDChallenge2021, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeofmagic/pseuds/AlorinDanya
Summary: While attending college in Salem, Sarah is tasked with restoring the Sanderson Cottage for credit towards her major. Who ever said no harm came from reading a book? Not Sarah, and not her cousin Allison. With the help of the Goblin King, they defeat the restored witches once and for all.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams, Max Dennison & Allison Watts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Of Tales and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks goes to Greenchimes and my sister, Draygona, for giving me ideas on where to take this story. If it wasn't for them, this story would have never gotten off the ground. With Halloween being a few days away, I wanted to get this brain child out. More chapters to come, but not sure if they will be out before All Hallows Eve! Enjoy.

A lovely voice beckoned through the air: "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows…"

Eyes stared enthralled at the ethereal young woman before them. A silver cloak shielded her from the crisp night air, a gossamer blue corset and chiffon skirt glittered over her pale skin. Her hazel green eyes latched onto those of the children who surrounded her, unable to resist her charms. As she sang her melody of magic, her lips curled into a cheeky smile at how intent they listened to her. She winked at the seven year old blonde boy who watched her the most intently.

"Weep not poor children, for life is this way: Murder and beauty and passions."

A tawny-blonde haired woman not much younger than the one singing began to join the chorus from behind the children, who gasped at hearing a voice they did not expect. This new figure was in shades of ivory and white but wore a similar cloak and corset. Her eyes weren't focused on the children but on the sky blue eyes of her beau who lounged lazily against a tree as he took in the sight of his love captivating the innocents.

"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deception.

Rest now my children, soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."

The cloaked figures began a swaying dance as they circled the children they had gathered, their harmonious voices deceivingly like that of angels.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.

Come now dear children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows."

With their melody complete, both women stood before the enraptured children.

"And with her song, Sarah Sanderson lured poor young Emily Binx to her doom. Her brave, valiant brother Thackery came to her rescue, but it was too late. In his failure, he was cursed, forced into the form of a black feline for the rest of his existence. He did not die but lived for three hundred years, letting none read from the book of the witches' spells and protecting the black flame candle from being lit. Try as he might, he failed in that attempt as well, for behold, the black candle was lit last All Hallows Eve." The one cloaked in ivory held up the object, letting all the children see the remains of the spent candle.

"Do not think poorly of Thackery's failure," the ethereal young woman with the dark hair began, "for had the book not been read and the candle not lit, the means to defeat the Sanderson Sisters once and for all would not have been possible. Those of the Dennison clan would not have been able to ensure the witches felt the pure light of dawn last Day of the Saints, causing the witches to turn to dust once and for all."

"And so we good witches remind you to always keep a container of salt near your front door. When out trick or treating, keep a shaker of salt in your pocket, just in case. Don't step in a fairy ring. Hang fresh garlic from your windows. Always be nice to black cats."

"And no matter how tempting it may be, do not make any rash wishes," the raven-haired beauty hastily added.

Ample applause and cheering burst from the children once they realized the story was through. The blonde boy came up to the silver cloaked figure, wrapping his arms around her waist, "That story was so cool, Sarah! You tell it like the stories of the goblins."

Sarah ruffled her little brother's hair. "If it wasn't for Cousin Allison's storytelling skills, I would know nothing about Salem's most notorious witches."

The young man with the strikingly blue eyes came up from behind and placed his arms around the one he loved. "Well, if it weren't for us living that story, she wouldn't have been able to tell it so well."

"Max..." Allison looked cautiously around the lawn to make sure none of the others had heard him, especially not her mother. "It is just a really good story."

"It's okay, Allison," Sarah's little brother, Toby, started, "I know the story was real. Sarah told me. Did you know she saved me from goblins?"

"Aaaand that's enough storytelling for now," Sarah said. "Hey, Tobes, will you go inside and grab me some apple cider? I'm thirsty from all that talking."

Sarah had yet to confess her experience with the goblins and their king with her cousin, even after Allison and her boyfriend Max had shared their experience defeating the Sanderson Sisters. Had she not had her own adventure with beings of magic, she would have dismissed them as trying to pull one over on her. But their passion and details of their tale were such as to convince her that their experience had been real. Even though they had experienced something similar to her own situation, theirs had been grounded on Earth; she wasn't sure if they would believe she and Toby had been to another realm.

"Here Sarah!" Toby energetically pounced on her, causing some of the drink he brought her to slosh out of the cup. He giggled as he said, "Oops, sorry."

"Thanks Tobes. How much candy have you had tonight? Maybe I need to eat what's left in your pumpkin with you so wound up on sugar." Sarah teased as she shook off some of the liquid that had landed on her arm.

Toby hugged the plastic jack-o-lantern that was hanging off his arm to his chest, "No way!"

Max laughed, "Like that's going to happen. It's a Halloween party. Eating candy is the point."

"And the week's just getting started. Halloween is still five days away." Allison reminded them.

With the holiday falling mid-week, The Sanderson Museum of Witchcraft was holding its first public event since reopening after renovations. Because Sarah's step-mother's family owned the museum, Sarah had been tasked to earn field study credit for her History major, with a focus on Folklore, at Salem State University by helping to renovate the building for public exhibition. Seems that on Halloween the previous year, the fire sprinkler system had been set off, causing water damage to the interior structure. Most of the colonial artifacts had been saved from damage, having been kept in glass cases. But some of the work to restore the building was time-consuming. Sarah had been volunteered by her step-mother, Karen: Sarah had willingly agreed not out of any sort of obligation to her step-mother but because she could use the experience for her field of study.

Since Karen's family was from Salem and Karen genuinely cared for Sarah's well being, it had been a natural fit to have Sarah live with her sister, Paulette. Their family had one of the largest homes in town and Paulette was just ecstatic about letting Sarah come and stay with them. Allison was an only child and Sarah could be a mentor to her. Plus, the house was way too big to have just three people living in it. Since Paulette's husband was a dean at the University, he pulled strings for Sarah to get in-state tuition fees, even if it was Sarah's actress mother footing the bill. With a younger, second child in his life to pay for, Sarah's dad wasn't complaining. Sarah at first had protested since she had planned on going to school close to home in New York. But a free ride was nothing to take for granted. She found that she liked living with her cousin-by-marriage Allison, who was four years younger.

Jealousy was not something Sarah had expected when meeting Allison's boyfriend Max, but something about his assured smile and blue eyes made her think of a certain blonde king with similar characteristics. Sarah was jealous of Allison's sweet romance she had formed with this boy who moved into town last year and instantly bonded with her; it was like they were destined to be together. Sarah wondered if she was perpetually cursed to be alone; only one man had pursued her and she had said no. It made Sarah wonder if she would have been happy had she taken the offer so desperately given by the Goblin King. Yes, he was desperate, she realized after a few years of maturity made her ponder on his words. He had been frustrated, not angry as she had thought in her youth; he had done everything she had wanted, played the part she had given him to meet her expectations, and yet she had still rejected him. He had been short on time, she was about to defeat him, and all he had wanted was to keep her. He knew her dreams, knew that the story she read the book hadn't just been some tale to her but that she believed it; she was the heroine whom the Goblin King loved. Getting Toby home safely had been more important at the time than the fluttering hesitation of her heart. That had been six years ago. Now, in her twenty first year of life, she wondered if he offered her dreams again, would she take it?

"Sarah, where'd you go there?" Allison nudged her cousin, getting her attention back to the present.

Shaking her head, Sarah laughed and thought up a fib, "Sorry, I was imagining the horror this week will be with so many Halloween parties happening before the actual day. Maybe we'll be lucky and it snows this week."

"No, then it will be too cold to go Trick-Or-Treating," Toby whined.

"That's the point, Doofus." Dani, sister to Allison's boyfriend, made her presence known. Sarah had learned early on that Dani enjoyed taking people by surprise with her presence. Sarah also noticed the blush and avoidance of eyes that her brother did when the girl appeared. Dani was the 'older woman', nine years old to Toby's seven. He'd only met her a few times when he came to Salem to visit with his big sister, but he was smitten by Max's sister.

"So, um, Dani, I hear you made your brother promise to be Peter Pan this year, tights and all. Think he'll pay up?" Sarah asked.

"Damn it, Ally, you told her?" Max huffed in embarrassment.

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Allison teased, "I'm just making sure you hold to your end of the bargain."

Sarah briefly wondered if Max would feel as confident wearing tights as her Goblin King had seemed. Her Goblin King? Where had that thought come from? She had known him mere moments in her life: she was probably a blink of time for him-an insignificant waste of ten hours of his ageless life he'd never get back, especially since he couldn't keep her. He'd surely forgotten her by now.

Allison leaned into Sarah's ear, whispering, "If you keep spacing out on me, I'm throwing water on your head next time. Really, what's up?"

"It's nothing. I should go check with your mom. I think she'll want me to give our beneficiaries a tour of the inside." Sarah pushed her little brother towards Dani. "Why don't you show Toby your favorite parts of the museum."

"But…!" Dani started to protest, yet Sarah had already headed inside.

The funding for reopening the museum had come from prominent families of Salem, the "who's who" of the community. With Sarah being an amateur actress with a minor in Theater already under her belt, she had been tasked to give tours explaining the history behind the various exhibits within. A plaque inside the front door would be her first stop, so they could be shown their names etched in polished bronze: the proof of recognition for their monetary support. Their little museum had to compete for tourist attention with the Salem Pioneer Village, which had reenactors roaming the pavement to tell visitors the tales of Salem's past. Paulette thought Sarah and Allison portraying witches would fit best with the theming of the reopening, hoping to remind the guests of the cottage's previous witchy owners.

* * *

Sunday mornings were blissful for Sarah, mainly because she could sleep in and have the day to herself. Her brother's pounce on her stomach woke her and reminded her that this would not be one of those days. He had gotten a full night's sleep since Karen didn't want him out past eight; Sarah had been tasked to give tours of the renovated museum until after ten thirty. By far, it wasn't the latest night she'd had; after all, she was a college student who needed the occasional panic night of binging for a test or writing a 10 page paper to meet an assignment deadline. But there was something about performing that drained her. She didn't just give a tour of the Sanderson Cottage, she poured all her acting skills into being a contemporaneous figure and did her best to never break character. It was mentally challenging and thus exhausting.

"Tobes, give me at least until noon, will you?"

"It is noon." He said simply. "We ate breakfast without you. Now, it's time for lunch and mom sent me to get you."

Sighing, Sarah forced herself to sit up and do the responsible thing.

Toby moved to eye where her satchel she used in lieu of a purse lay. "I know you're going to say no, but can I borrow your book?"

Sarah jumped out of her bed in a flash to grab the bag from his hands before he could remove the little red leather book. "You know better than to ask."

"But Sarah, I want to show it to Dani. She doesn't know about goblins." Toby whined.

"I told you, that story is just between you and me." She placed the satchel in her closet and shut the door.

"Are we going to the museum today?" Toby asked, bouncing on the edge of the bed.

"What? No. You were just there yesterday. Didn't Dani show you around?" Sarah frowned and rummaged through her dresser to grab clothing for the day.

"I didn't get to see it. She just wanted to play the games and bob for apples. You promised me you would give me a tour, and then you were too busy with other people."

Sarah turned to him. "Look, Toby, the museum isn't even open on Sundays."

"Even better. I'd get a private tour. I'm sure Aunt Paulette will give you the keys. You helped fix it up."

Sarah shook her head, not really wanting to spend her day off back at the museum. "Toby…"

"Come on, Sarah. Please? I have to go back home tonight and won't see you again until Thanksgiving."

"Alright," Sarah huffed, "If you ask Paulette and she says yes, I'll take you."

Fate was against Sarah; Paulette said yes.


	2. No Harm Ever Came From Reading a Book: Debunked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Greenchimes for helping me breathe life into this tale. It's a bit different for me to write such short chapters, but it feels finished. I am really humbled by how many people have given Kudos for this story. Thank you! Happy Halloween!

The autumn leaves were beautiful in their vibrant crimson, orange and golden hues, Sarah observed as she drove her little brother through town. The residents of Salem knew lots of people visited their town during this time of year, when witches and magic were most prominent in people's minds, so a good majority of houses were decorated for Halloween: carved pumpkins edged porches and garlands of faux leaves lined doorways. Very few families refrained from competing with their neighbors on who had the best display. This being Sarah's first holiday season in Salem, she wondered if the townsfolk were as festive in decorating for other upcoming holidays.

The cottage of the Sanderson Museum of Witchcraft was as it had been in Colonial times, on the outskirts of Salem away from prying eyes. Sarah had a sense of trepidation in taking her brother there alone, even after her cousin declared the original inhabitants had been defeated. But ever since she had stepped foot in the witches' abode, she could feel a lingering aura of unnatural magic. She wondered if she was being paranoid or if her journey through the Labyrinth, a realm of pure magic, had made her more attuned. Being the brave person the journey through the maze had made her, she didn't let her own inhibitions keep her from appeasing her brother's curiosity.

As soon as Sarah parked, Toby rushed from the back seat and pounded up the steps to the museum's front door. He bounced lightly as he alternated his weight upon his feet, visibly impatient to go in. Sarah really didn't understand why he was so enthusiastic about this creaky three-story building.

There were only seven keys on the key ring Paulette handed Sarah. One key for the front door, one for Paulette's office, one for the cash register at the souvenir counter, one for the janitor closet, two for the outdoor privies, and one for the closet which held various supplies to maintain the museum. Sarah was glad that her step-aunt had contracted an outside company to clean the recently added lavatory that had been built outside the museum for guests to relieve themselves. With the fire-sprinkler incident last year, a building code inspector recommended they not replace the pipes nor add any more, meaning a separate building was needed to provide restrooms for visitors. Just the idea of the upkeep and smells of a commode made Sarah mentally cringe. She had no desire to ever perform janitorial duties; every time she thought of it, her mind recalled the putrid smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench. Not that this restroom actually smelled; it was brand new after all and she had used it daily. But the thought of having to clean after other people was not pleasant. She respected anyone who had to perform such duties.

Once she chose the correct key for the entrance of the cottage, as soon as she had turned the lock, Toby burst in.

"Geez, kid. Can you at least wait until I turn on some lights?" Sarah teased.

Toby ran over to the big cauldron hanging in the center of the room over a stone-lined pit, "Is this where the witches made their potions?"

"Maybe more like their meals rather than potions." Sarah wanted to downplay the abilities of witches, especially since her little brother didn't know the magic of the witches had been real. At least, she trusted Allison's account of what the witches had been able to do-bringing the dead back to life and shooting green lightning from their fingers, flying on brooms-really happened.

"Do you really believe in magic?" Sarah asked him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, how else would Hoggle and Didymus come to visit?" Toby asked.

"Wait, they're still coming without me there?!" This was quite a surprise to Sarah as she did not expect the companions she had met on her journey through the Labyrinth to visit her home without her being present.

"Yeah, they keep asking how you are. You haven't been home and they thought something happened to you. Even the Goblin King checked to see where you've been."

"What?! Why?" Sarah couldn't help that her voice rose an octave in her surprise.

"How'm I supposed to know?" Toby rolled his eyes."That was months ago. He asked a bunch of questions on how you were, then asked how I was doing and left."

"He didn't try to trick you?"

"No. He was nice. Not scary at all. I don't remember him ever being scary, just funny. Only you say he's scary."

"You're being careful, right? Karen and Dad haven't caught you?"

Toby huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Duh. They'd go bonkers if they knew. They'd scare them away. Can you show me around now?"

Sarah did her best to concentrate on giving details of the various displays, trying to keep her mind from questioning why the Goblin King would care about her wellbeing. Her brother was particularly fascinated with the artifacts that had been prominent in the story Allison shared with her of the events of last Halloween.

"Woah! The book is really made from human skin? That's so gross!"

Toby's enthusiasm astounded Sarah, "It's kind of sad, really. Think about it, someone died for this book to be made."

"Hey! Did you see that?" Toby shouted, putting his nose up against the glass of the case.

Sarah looked into the case, "See what?"

"The eye on the book. It moved!"

An uneasy feeling came over Sarah. She didn't want to admit to her brother she'd seen the eye of the book follow her many times, as if it was trying to communicate with her. In no way did she want her brother to know the book was sentient. Allison had told her how the book had a way of letting the witches know its whereabouts when opened and provided the spells they needed; that's how Dani had been captured and then Max nearly had the life sucked out of him. Because it had a mind of its own, Sarah had ordered a display case of cold iron to be made for the book and the remains of the black flame candle. They were the most famous artifacts in the museum owned, so it wasn't very hard for Sarah and Allison to convince Paulette that these items needed more security. They just didn't tell her it was security against the book enacting its evil will against unsuspecting humans.

"If you see it move again, tell me. But for now, let's go check out the case with the bones and artifacts found in an old fire pit excavated behind the house. Or maybe you'd like to see the cabinet where the witches kept their potions?"

"What types of bones?" He eyed her, his tone saying she better make it worth his time.

Sarah shrugged, "The forensic examiner Paulette brought in says there were the fingers and toes of at least a dozen men."

"Cool! Lemme see."

Sarah looked over her shoulder briefly at the sinister tome as she led her brother to the promised bones.

"So all of these were found out back? Can I see the pit?" Toby asked as he examined the partially charred bones.

"I have no idea where it is. I've never been shown it." Sarah said.

"Drat," Toby said.

When Sarah straightened her back after having bent over to look in the case of bones, gravity worked against her and she had the intense need to use the bathroom.

She jingled the keys in her pocket, "Hey, Tobes, I think we've seen everything. We should head back. We should hit the restroom before we get in the car."

Toby shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay. Then do you think you can handle keeping your hands off things while I go?"

He placed his hand over his heart, like he did when making a pledge in scouts. "I promise, I won't touch anything."

This wasn't the first day Sarah had felt anxious being at the Sanderson Cottage, but this was the first time she was there alone. She felt intensely responsible for the well being of her little brother and wanted to get him away from the building as soon as possible. She jogged to the facilities, tripping on the steps as she ascended them, causing her to smack her shin into a stair.

Tears prickled Sarah's eyes as she sat on the step, holding her knee to her chest as she placed her hands over the injury through her jeans. "Bog damn it!"

She knew a bruise would appear tomorrow. And of course she chose the wrong key for the Women's bathroom, so it took three tries before she found the right one. And then the first stall she tried had no toilet paper, which she only discovered after she had already started to relieve herself. It was as if she was cursed. As she was washing her hands she heard frantic pounding on the door of the bathroom, her brother screaming her name from the other side. She quickly turned off the running water and opened the bathroom door, hands still soaking.

"Hurry!" Toby pushed her inside and slammed the door behind him.

"If you were going to come inside anyway, why did you even bother knocking?" Sarah asked.

"Ssssshhush." Toby pushed her further into the room, then whispered. "It's a girls bathroom. I can't just go in uninvited."

Sarah absently nodded at her young brother's logic. "Why were you screaming?"

"I didn't mean to do it," Toby said woefully.

"What did you do?" Sarah cocked a brow.

"Brought the witches back."

Sarah gasped but didn't want to jump to frightening conclusions, "What witches?"

"The ones cousin Allison told us about, the three sisters. They're inside the cottage right now!"

"Show me." Sarah said, her tone rather stoic as she took a step toward the door.

"Uh uh." Toby pushed against her stomach to stop her from leaving.

Before Sarah disbelieved her brother, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Are you absolutely sure it isn't just trick or treaters?"

"Sarah, I wouldn't lie. It's really them!"

Sarah nodded and steeled herself before cracking the door to peer outside. Sure enough, through the glass windows on the side of the cottage she could see figures moving within. She shut the door and breathed out, trying to formulate a plan. Toby wasn't stupid; if he was sure those people weren't just in costumes, she believed him.

She held out the car keys to her brother. "Go get in the car and lock the door. Only unlock it when I get there."

"Okay." He snagged her keys from her hands and crouched low as he left the building and headed to Sarah's sedan.

Sarah gingerly made her way up the steps of the cottage to look within. There were three cloaked figures wandering the rooms. She could hear the muffled voices, all feminine. The texture of the glass panes distorted their features, but she could see each wore distinct colors, and the one in green had fiery red hair. It was she who shouted in frustration when she could not access her prized possession: the Book.

"Well, at least we know the iron worked," Sarah said under her breath.

Not wanting to chance being discovered, Sarah quickly made her way to her car. Toby, wide-eyed, was watching for her and let her in the car. No words were spoken between them until she reached the main road.

"Toby, tell me in detail exactly what happened." She tried to sound calm but knew her voice was strained.

"As soon as you left to go to the bathroom I heard a noise. I found the book bouncing in the case! Then, it flipped to a page and I read it. It knew my name! Or at least I remember it saying "Good second child of William". Don't you remember you looked up my name and it means "Goodness" and our last name is Williams and I'm Dad's second kid!" His voice increased in volume with his excitement. "And it said something about the child was 'Fae touched'...What's a Fae?"

Sarah breathed out, "The Goblin King is a Fae."

"Oh, that explains that part."

"Anything else?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know! I forget the rest, I...was too scared."

Sarah looked at the clock on the dashboard of her car. It was just after 4pm. That would mean Allison might still be at Max's house. That's where she was every Sunday until it was time to come home for dinner; doing something with Max. Having gotten up so late, she hadn't had the chance to talk with Allison; she just hoped Allison and Max were home.

With tires coming to a screeching halt, Sarah parallel-parked on the street beside Max's uniquely architectural house. Typically, she loved the view of the sea from his porch, but in a moment like this, the beauty of the venue was the last thing on her mind. The freaking witches were back!

Knocking incessantly and with a force so hard that it hurt her knuckles, Sarah eventually got a response from the other side of the Dennison's front door. The voice on the other side was very young and very annoyed.

"No solicitation! We don't hand out candy until Halloween. Come back on Thursday!"

"Dani? Dani, it's Sarah. Are Ally and Max here?"

The front door swung open wide, "Oh, hi Sarah. No, they went out for pumpkin spice lattes."

"Damn." Sarah breathed out, "Well, can my brother stay with you a few minutes? I really need to find them."

"Sure, but just so you know, my parents are out too. He will have no adult supervision. If he gets in trouble, you can't blame me."

Sarah gave a crooked grin, "I trust he will be fine in your care."

Sarah ran back to the car and opened the rear passenger door, "Okay, Tobes. I want you to stay here with Dani while I go find Ally. Okay?"

He smiled and hopped out of the car, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Sarah had had the feeling he wouldn't object.

Sarah's streak of curses continued as she drove around town trying to find which coffee shop the two love birds had decided to visit. Finally, she found them walking hand in hand down a random street. She had nearly passed them before she realized who they were. Thank goodness there were no cars behind her as she immediately put her car in reverse to go back to them. She rolled down her window and waved an arm to urge them to enter her car. They approached hesitantly, having never seen her in such a panicked state before.

She didn't exactly know what to say to them other than: "Get in. We've got trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know, the title of this chapter is based on a quote from the 1999 movie "The Mummy."


	3. The Return of the Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing an original story for NaNoWriMo, but instead, my brain brought this chapter to me in a matter of two days. As always, Greenchimes has helped me expand on my writing abilities and plot points, so I am ever grateful for her insight! This is really my first time writing outside of the Labyrinth fandom, so I hope I do justice for the Hocus Pocus characterizations. Let me know what you think!

The last thing Sarah remembered was feeling the warmth of the dawn sun touch her alabaster skin briefly. At that moment, she realized she was done for and she called out for her eldest sister who had already been turned to stone from being on hallowed ground, "Winnie, goodbye."

She could have sworn she observed violet light bursting from her body before she was blown away into dust from touching the cleansing rays of the bright sun. But the next moment, Sarah took a deep breath and her home was before her, with both her sisters at her side.

Sarah ran her hands over her body and up into her long blonde hair. She was still curvy in all the right places and her skin youthful, causing her to shout with joy, "I am beautiful! And alive!"

"We're not dust? How are we not dust?" Her boisterous blundering brunette sister Mary shared her confusion.

"Obviously we live." Eldest sister Winifred said, her tone showing her annoyance of her siblings. "The question remains how?"

"And what has become of our home?" Mary said in worried awe as she began to ascend the steps of their cottage. "It's so...clean."

Winifred took two steps to pull Mary behind her as she continued up the stairs to be the first inside. "Yes, what has been done? It looks so," she paused and gagged when trying to say the right word, "….pleasant."

"The children took the book, maybe they used the 'Clean the Muck' spell." Sarah pondered aloud as she peered through the glass to gaze at the changes inside.

"My book!" The red-haired witch cried.

Winifred raced within only to be tripped at the waist by a red velvet rope. The attached stanchion collapsed against her weight, causing her and her fumbling sister to tumble to the ground. They tangled in their own cloaks trying to right themselves.

"Get off me!" Winifred shrieked.

"Sorry, Winnie," Mary whined as she tried to rise, then pull up her elder sister.

Sarah, meanwhile, was looking around what remained of their home. The red velvet ropes were all throughout the main room, blocking anyone from reaching their beloved possessions. She moved to stand under a particular beam on the ceiling and raised up her arm to the spot she hid her lucky rats tail.

In sinister tones of frustration she swore, "My tail, it's gone! They shall pay."

Winifred, back on her feet, perused the room, taking in all that had changed. She noticed her potion cabinet and as she approached, gasped out, "One dost not put Mandrake root next to a crimson crystal. It reduces the potency. Someone clearly dost not know what they were doing."

Mary abruptly straightened and sniffed the air, then smiled crookedly as she tapped her sister's shoulder, "Winnie, I smell a child."

Winifred also sniffed and nodded. She touched a finger to her nose, leading her sisters to follow her. Sarah kept an eye out as they traversed the room; she couldn't help a giggle to escape her as they crept up to a counter with a metal contraption on top which was the only obvious place someone could hide. When close enough, they pounced and shouted out to surprise whoever might be hiding, only to look at each other in confusion when they found no one.

"Mary, your insolent nose is a nuisance." Winnie scoffed.

"But...you...I smell him. Little boy, nearly eight." She sniffed the air again, "And he's been to the Other Side."

Winifred laughed heartily, "A child that has been to the Other Side...that is very amusing, sister. We have never been to the Other Side, as much as Mother tried."

All three of them brought a hand to their chest and they bowed their head in reverence as they said, "Mother."

"If we who are of magic haven't traversed to the Other Side, how, then would a simple child do so? Hmm?"

"Maybe there's some magic we don't know." Sarah mused absently while she also examined the mixed up herbs and materia medica they had deviously collected over many years. She yelped out as her eldest sister whacked the back of her skull.

"Foolish sister, if there were other magics, Mother would have told us. Come, let us continue to inspect what atrocities have befallen our home."

Sarah moved to follow her sisters but abruptly turned around when she thought she heard the front door creak. It was still open wide as they had left it when they entered. She took a few steps towards the door, but then her commanding sister drew her attention.

"Sister Sarah, Mary, observe!"

Sarah turned to find her sisters standing around a glass case. Within were the black flame candle, the Book, and a bunch of white slates with words stating the origin of the objects. Winifred's red curls bobbed as she doted over the beloved tome. After a moment her eyes latched on to the words of the page opened in the book and she thrust out her hands to grasp the cloaks of her sisters and pull them closer.

"See, Sister Mary was right after all. A child Fae-touched has read from my beautiful book, and thus we are restored!" Winifred raised her arms above as if to claim triumph then looked down at the pages, the lanceolate nail of her pointer finger tapped the glass as she read aloud, "On the celebratory day of the youngest daughter of the Son of Alexander, a Fae touched child shall summon those prematurely led to their senectitude twelve moons antecedent. Let the following words be spoken by the good second child of William: I wish the sister witches be returned to life henceforth."

"That's all?" Mary pondered, her voice confused. "Such a short spell to cause us to live again."

"Hmm. Does seem rather too simple a spell for our return." Winifred grumbled.

"It's my birthday!" Sarah shouted and with the joyous news flung her arms out and began to spin around. Then she stopped and clung to the arm of her eldest sister, "Oh, Winnie, can I go find a boy to play with?"

"Not now, Sarah!" Winifred shoved her sister's hands off.

Sarah pouted and slouched her shoulders in disappointment.

Winifred tapped on the glass of the case, wanting to make sure her beloved book knew she was there. The pages of the book started flipping until it reached the beginning and flipped its cover shut, its eye now free to view its favorite pupil.

"Oh, Book, didst thou miss me?" Winnie cooed.

She cried out in surprise when her hands started to smoke from touching the metal edges of the case as she tried to find the way to reach her book. Groaning, she raised her hands to show the reddening welts to her sisters.

Sarah moved in close and held her hands over the metal without touching it. She could feel the repulsion of the ore even without contact and hissed at the case, "Wretched iron."

"Iron! How very cruel." Mary jumped back.

"By my oath, I'm certain this is the doing of that white witch." Winnie then howled, "My Book! How shall I obtain thee? Dost thou have an answer? Speak to me."

The eye of the book looked to their left, to the back of the cottage where a singular door led to their sleeping quarters. Winifred let her youngest sister be the one to open the door.

"Oh no! Where are our beds?" Sarah cried as she walked into the room, fitting herself between boxes and a desk.

As they tried to find a way for all three of them to enter and maneuver around the stacked boxes, a shrill bell began to ring from a contraption upon the desk. The sisters braced themselves in terror as they tried to discover the noises' origin. The ringing ended and a long tone rang for five consecutive seconds before a voice sounded through the air, "The Sanderson Museum of Witchcraft is now open, Tuesday thru Saturday from 10am to 6pm daily. Admission is $4 for children 10 and under and $6 for adults. You have reached the desk of Paulette Watts. Please leave a message and phone number at the beep and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience." After a short beep, there was a click noise and the room returned to silence.

"Paulette." Winifred sneered with disgust as she spat the woman's name. Then her eyebrows rose to the top of her hairline as she noticed an object upon the desk. It was a picture of their recent nemesis and her progenitress. "Sisters! This Paulette is mother to our white witch. And look!" She saw another picture, one with Allison and Max embracing wearing formal attire, which she grabbed and tapped her nail against their faces, "The enamored ones are still together. Love, it makes me sick!"

"What shall we do, Winnie? What shall we do?" Sarah bounced in anticipation, hoping that her sister wanted revenge.

"The Book led us to the white witch, and to her we shall go. Yet, as we do not know where she resides, we must go where her beau lives and wait her out. He is as guilty as she for our previous demise. And of course, there is his sister who called me..." Winnie scrunched up her face as if in pain, as she whined out, "ugly."

"She shall pay, Winnie! Make her pay." Sarah encouraged.

"But Winnie, the Book showed us where to find them before. Without it, how will we know where to go?" Mary quietly intruded.

Winifred rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Dost thou not have the capacity to recollect the smallest of details? The house of Max and Dani was on the edge of the sea and of quite distinct shape. Find the sea, and we shall find it! Come, let us fly!"

Whomever had claimed their cottage had conveniently replaced their brooms. The quality wasn't as sturdy as if they had been made by their own hands, but these were adequate to fly. The sea had always lain to the east of their cottage. A few short minutes later, they were heading up the coast to the heart of Salem.

Sarah was enjoying the sunshine and was quite pleased it did not scald her skin as the last time she had encountered it. Rarely did she and her sisters go out during the day, as magic tended to work better at night. Winnie and Mary seemed indifferent to the light. In the darkness of night, the colors of the changing leaves were muted; as she looked below, Sarah marveled at the deep colors the autumn season had brought to the trees. Also, the glare of the sun shining on the sea was a sight she'd never experienced before. She was sure Winnie would say it was a view she hated, but Sarah rather liked it.

There was a reason Winifred was the leader of their small coven; she noticed everything of importance. As she predicted, once they started going north following the shoreline, they came upon the villa of the Dennison siblings. They landed behind the home, leaving their brooms hidden so as to not be stolen this time. As usual, Winnie had her youngest sibling go first. Sarah had a knack for infiltrating difficult places. Sarah tried not to make a peep as she made her way up the stairs knowing her eldest sister would be cross if she ruined their surprise, but it was difficult to repress the giddiness that wanted to bubble out of her for sneaking around. Yet, when a step creaked against her weight, a small shriek escaped her. Both her sisters shushed her and told her to get on with it. She turned and stuck her tongue out at them, then returned to her task. When she peered through the window of the door, she saw no movement within. With a swish of her finger, she had the lock on the back door opened by magic.

Sarah cautiously stepped within, her hands held chest high in case she needed to cast a protection spell. She found no people, just a room full of pots and cutlery. She returned to her sisters and with bubbling enthusiasm said, "It appears no one is home."

When Mary entered the kitchen, her nose immediately sniffed the air, "Incorrect, Sister Sarah. There are two younglings within. Dani…" She sniffed the air again and stuck out her tongue. Her eyes went alight, "And the boy who freed us!"

"Let us make our presence known." Winifred quietly stated as she led her sisters further into the abode.

As they reached the common area of the home, the voice of the boy could be heard.

"They were really fun, at least I think so. My sister thinks they were dangerous and dirty. Maybe I was too little to be scared of them."

"And you said you met their king?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, the Goblin King. He still comes around, like Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo do."

"Can I meet them?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure they'd come to me with a stranger around."

"Oh, but we're not strangers, are we Dani?" Winifred interrupted as she boldly stepped into the room, finding them sitting very close to each other on the sofa.

The little girl let out a squeal and she stood; the red object in her hand went flying across the room.

"Toby, run!" Dani shouted.

"Oh yes, do run. We love the thrill of the chase." Mary chortled before she began barking like a hound on the hunt.

Sarah noticed the object that Dani had flung from her hands had landed close to her feet and she gazed down at it. It was a red leather bound book, and it was open. She was drawn to the words as she bent to bring it closer to her eyes. Her sisters and the children volleyed heated quips, but she paid them no mind as she read. This book, The Labyrinth, spoke of magic through wishes; the way to the Other Side.

"Winnie." She stepped closer to her sisters.

Goblins and mazes and fairies and magic through crystals.

"Winnie?" She wasn't sure of what she was reading. It was unlike any magic she'd heard of.

"Not now Sarah!" Winifred shouted.

Only wishing someone to the goblins of the Labyrinth would let them enter the Other Side where magic would be stronger beyond their wildest imagining.

"Winnie!"

"Confound, it, Sarah. Come here at once and help us catch these children!"

The same moment Winifred yelled at her sister was the moment she used her lighting magic to freeze the Fae-Touched boy, who had grabbed a vase made of glass which he held as if it were a weapon of protection. Except, rather than harming the child, the magic Winifred used ricocheted off him and struck Mary. Winnie tried her attack a second time and the spell bounced off him and hit her.

It took the witches a moment to take stock of themselves, and what Winifred and Mary discovered had them quickly throwing a tantrum. Sarah couldn't help but to laugh at her elder sisters as the magic which they had tried to use against the children had now caused them to become children themselves. It was comical to see her big sisters now floundering in their oversized clothes, falling over themselves as they tried to figure out what had happened to them. Little Mary suggested they form a calming circle, to which little Winnie screamed in her face, causing Mary to start howling. Though now in the body of a six year old, Winifred still had her adult mind and she did not take kindly to her younger, now bigger, sister's fit of giggles. She went to Sarah and promptly kicked her shins.

"Ow! Winnie, that hurt."

"Quickly, use thy magic and make us whole." Young Winifred demanded.

Sarah couldn't help but to laugh at hearing the youthful, higher pitched voice attempt to command her. She, however, was not amused when Winnie kicked her again.

"Stop it!" Sarah shouted.

Mary came over and placed her arms around Sarah's waist, bawling her eyes out. "I don't want to be a child. I dislike children! I don't want to be one."

Another kick to Sarah's shins came from Winifred, "Do not delay. Reverse this curse!"

The noise coming from both sisters and the pain being inflicted to her legs caused Sarah's brain to overload. Though she had read the words for the first time only moments before, they burst forth from Sarah's mouth, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

Four things happened all at once: Two voices shouted "NO!" Other less distinct yet certainly not human voices started giggling from beneath furniture and various hidden corners of the room; the transformed sisters were nowhere to be seen (or heard); and a barn owl burst into the room from the back door that had been left open.

Never before had Sarah seen an animal turn into a person at will; it was usually the other way 'round in her experience of magic, and a rather permanent change at that. So to see the owl become a man, and a handsome man to boot, made Sarah's breath catch. He was tall with fine, feathery hair the same fair hue as hers, and his eyes appeared different shades of blue. He wore armor of black leather and metal smithed not of iron. Upon his shoulders was a dark cape that billowed in an unseen wind. She could tell he had transformed by means of magic from the glittery dust that lingered in his wake.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Good day, fine Sir." Sarah giggled as she curtsied and fluttered her lashes.

His mis-matched eyes narrowed on her, rather annoyed, "Though you are the Sarah who made the wish, you are not the Sarah whom I was addressing."

His eyes then focused on something behind her, causing her to turn her gaze as well. Standing with the Fae-Touched child wrapped in her arms was a strikingly beautiful raven haired woman. This young woman was not long out of her childhood years and had strong, green eyes that stayed unwaveringly upon the man. Behind her stood the troublesome Max with his sister in one hand and his other arm wrapped around the white witch.

"Hello, Goblin King." This other Sarah answered.

"I am pleased to see you are well." There was an ebullient tone to his words.

By the flair of reciprocated emotion that twinkled in her eyes, the other Sarah seemed taken aback at his confession, yet she said nothing more.

With niceties out of the way, the Goblin King put his attention back onto the wisher. "So, Sarah Sanderson, you have wished away your sisters and desire them to become goblins for the rest of their existence?"

"Well...um." Without Winifred telling her what to do, Sarah was having a hard time coming up with an answer on her own. But one thing was for certain, Winnie and Mary would not want to become fat, warty goblins. "No. They do not want to be goblins, sir."

"They don't, but what about your desires? Your dreams?" As he said this, a perfectly circular clear crystal appeared on the tips of his fingers and he took steady steps towards her. He began to move the sphere between his hands and along his arms, causing her eyes to follow along in fascination. "Just think, without them, you'd be the most powerful being in Salem. Without them, you could have your dreams." He then glanced behind her again briefly, then back to her. "Some dreams cannot be offered but once, so choose wisely. Take your dreams, or spend 13 hours attempting a retrieval of your sisters by running my Labyrinth."

"What to do, what to do?" Sarah pulled on her hair at the roots.

" _My_ Sarah could tell you of the untold dangers and unnumbered hardships." His voice was thoughtful as he gestured towards the raven haired woman and gazed at her intently. "She traversed my Labyrinth and won back her brother. Though, with only a moment to spare."

"Thirteen hours is not long. It can be done if you keep trying." The other Sarah stated, attempting to encourage her. "If you care for your sisters, you have to run for them or they will be trapped in the Labyrinth forever."

"The Other Side." Sarah whispered to herself. The prospect of being in a land of magic was enticing. With a more clear voice, she asked the king, "What happens if I try to run your maze but do not succeed?"

"Then you will have lost your sisters to the Labyrinth and you all shall remain." The Goblin King answered plainly.

"Go for it." Max chimed in.

Sarah glared at him and hissed, "You'd like to be rid of us forever, wouldn't you. And keep our home for yourself. Don't deny it, boy."

The Goblin King held out the crystal to her again, annoyed by her lack of focus, "The clock is ticking, the thirteen hours already begun. Shall you take your dreams or begin your journey?"

"Do what is right for your sisters." The other Sarah voiced gently.

Sarah was so confused. The Kingdom of the Goblin King was a land full of magic she and her sisters could thrive in; with their home in Salem no longer their own, it was time to find a new homestead anyway. But she had to run or her sisters would be transformed into goblins.

"What happens when I win?"

"Then your sisters remain witches and you can return home." The Goblin King stated.

"What if we want to stay?"

The king cocked his head, considering how to answer. "Perhaps we can discuss that if the time comes. Do you have your answer?"

Sarah had to win the Goblin King's challenge, beat him at his own game to be allowed to remain on the Other Side. It was obvious he was distracted by the presence of the raven haired beauty; she could use that against him. He said this other Sarah had run his Labyrinth and won. She could use her experience, but how to get the other Sarah to help her…

The opportunity showed itself as if some magic was on her side. The young woman had loosened the hold on her brother, and he was trying to retrieve the red book that lay on the floor mere feet from him. In a flash, Sarah was upon him and held his delicate throat in her hands.

"Toby!" The other Sarah shouted in alarm. Then she glared at the witch, "Let my brother go."

"To get him back, you must help me get through the maze." Sarah demanded, staring into the young woman's flaming green eyes.

"Okay, I will." The other Sarah didn't hesitate or think twice. As the witch suspected, the concern for her brother was her weakness. "Just let him go."

"She cannot help you. Only the one who made the wish may enter the Labyrinth." The Goblin King spat, "Let the boy go."

Sarah shook her blonde head. "As you said, my time has already begun. I've made my choice. If she cannot help me, then I want you to promise my sister's will not become goblins and the boy shall come to no harm by my hand."

A shaky whisper of a plea came from the other Sarah's lips, just one word. "Jareth."

The king turned sorrowed eyes to his amour, "I cannot bring anyone but the wisher and what the wisher possesses." He then turned a heated gaze upon the witch, "If you want your sisters to be spared, you must win them. For them to remain unchanged, should you lose, is beyond my control. It is the Labyrinth you would have to convince to spare them."

Through the hallway of the kitchen, the orange hue of the sun of the Other Side shone, and the dunes of the land surrounding the Labyrinth could be seen.

The king sighed, "We must go, time is short."

"No! Jareth, please don't do this." The other Sarah pleaded.

"It is not my doing. This is beyond my control." There was deep regret in his voice, yet he still began walking towards the light of his world.

The boy started struggling in Sarah's arms as he called out for his sister. He was just strong enough that dragging him to go with her was a challenge for the witch. But soon, the tile floor of the kitchen turned to grains of sand. Next thing she knew, Sarah was no longer in Salem but in a warm desert wasteland. A grand maze of stone with a castle in the center lay before her. The only beings in sight were the Goblin King and the boy in her arms.

"I'm in the Other Side," Sarah laughed in a whisper.

Her eyes caught an odd sight, a clock with thirteen hours on its face appeared to be hanging in thin air. The time showed that there were twelve hours, forty-eight minutes left for her journey.

"You must reach the castle at the center of the Labyrinth if you want to save your wretched sisters from goblinhood." The king stated, then walked to her with blazing eyes, leaning over her so close, she could feel his breath on her cheeks, "If any harm should befall young Tobias, you will know no end of my wrath."

He then faded from her sight, causing a twinge of jealousy in the witch at his innate use of magic. Sarah gazed over the maze, noticing that different sections of it moved of its own accord every few seconds. Tricky tricky. She looked upon the walls of the maze to determine how to enter and spotted a door, hidden to those without magic but something her eyes could easily see. She let go of the hold she had on the boy's neck and moved it to his wrist, pulling him to stumble along behind her.

"Come, child. We must enter the Labyrinth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope it was easy to understand that this chapter followed Sarah Sanderson's POV, and that Sarah Williams was 'other Sarah' here. I thought it best to introduce the Sister's from one of their POV. I have the Sandersons call the Underground 'the Other Side' because of an amazing show at Walt Disney World with the Hocus Pocus witches and their interaction with the villainous Doctor Facillier.


End file.
